General Griveous VS Inspector Gadget
General Griveous VS Inspector Gadget is a What-If? Death Battle featuring General Griveous from Star Wars and Inspector Gadget from his eponymous series. This page was created by Timpack and is his sixth written Death Battle. The next battle is Smaug VS Kraken while the previous one was Marcus Damon VS Karma Akabane 'Description' Star Wars VS Inspector Gadget! These 2 famous cyborgs are very different. One is a bloody killer while other is stupid buffoon. But who is really made of better parts? Grievous or Gadget? '' 'Intro' '''Boomstick: Do you know what is better than a killer robot and human with a gun fetish? The answer is a Cyborg of course.' Wiz: Cyborgs are usually one part machine and the other part organic material. They come in many different forms. Some are large and threatening while others just look harmless in comparison. Boomstick: What they usually have in common though is their prowess on the battlefield. Wiz: Like General Griveous, Supreme Commander Of The Droid Army During The Clone Wars z Intro General Griveous.png Boomstick: and Inspector Gadget, The Bumbling Police Officer Of Metro City. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! z Intro Inspector Gadget.png ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'General Griveous Wiz: As the clone wars spread throughout a galaxy far far away, The Republic and the Separatists fought many epic battles against each other. While the Republic had the advantage due the Jedi order being on their side, there was one individual among the Separatists who even the Jedi feared. His name was General Griveous. Boomstick: This scary-looking cyborg has slaughtered many Jedi throughout the years as he led his droid army to victory. Before he became a war general and slayer of Jedi’s though, He was still a badass warlord that did not take shit from anyone. Wiz: As a member of the Kaleesh species, Qymaen Jai Sheelal…… Boomstick: That’s a stupid name. I can see why he changed it. Wiz: (Coughs) As I was saying, Qymaen Jai Sheelal was so strong that his people considered him a Demigod. He was also praised for his strategies in battle as with his leadership, The Kaleesh managed to kill thousands of Huks that had terrorized the Kaleesh for years. Unfortunately when the Huks went to the republic for help and the Jedi came to the aid of the Huk in response, The Kaleesh and Qymaen Jai Sheelal were utterly defeated. Boomstick: The warlord obviously wanting revenge for this humiliation went to Separatists for help. What he didn’t expect though was that his ship had been sabotaged and set to blow up by the very people he sought help from. He survived but was tricked into thinking the Republic was responsible for nearly killing him. As he swore vengeance and underwent the painful process of becoming a Cyborg, General Griveous was born into this world and became Star Wars answer to RoboCop. ''' Wiz: That’s actually pretty accurate at closer inspection. '''Boomstick: Yeah although Griveous definitely has many more awesome features than RoboCop ever had. Wiz: Griveous cyborg body is made of yet another metal better than Titanium called Duranium which was designed to make him much stronger and agile than he was in the past. It also protects his few remaining organic parts left from lightsabers and blasters. Inside his cyborg body is also a synthskin gutsack which contains many of his vital organs like his heart for example. With this, Griveous does not need to eat or sleep to survive and more impressively, it allows him to survive the vacuum of space. Boomstick: Another awesome feature within this evil cyborg is that his feet are magnetized allowing him to walk on walls or the outside part of a spaceship. It even allows him to keep his balance when force wielders spams force powers on him. Hell, he can even turn into a robotic spider. He definitely looks the part when he uses both his legs and arms to crawl on the floor or the celling. ''' Wiz: Griveous primary weapons of choice in combat are the lightsabers he’s collected from fallen foes throughout the years. While he also does have a grappling hook in one of his arms and a blaster hidden in one of his legs compartments, he prefers using a lightsaber. '''Boomstick: He can not only wield one spaces sword of death in combat but also 4 AT THE SAME TIME when his arms split in 2 creating 2 new robotic arms. Griveous is so far the only character in Star Wars history that can fight with this number of lightsabers in combat. Now that’s impressive. Wiz: Being able to wield that many lightsabers does give him the edge in combat but without any training in how to wield them, they would be useless. Thankfully Griveous does not fit into this category as he has been trained by Count Dooku himself in how to wield a lightsaber. The rest he has learned on his own by analyzing and copying the moves of the Jedi he has met in battle. Just after seeing a move once or twice, Griveous can use it himself without any trouble. Boomstick: And if his opponent actually manages to slice of a couple of his limbs, it wouldn’t change anything as it would just piss Griveous off more than it would hinder him in combat. The cyborg is skilled enough to fight even if he loses his limbs. Wiz: Besides his skills in combat, Griveous has time and time again proven to be a skillful tactician. He has led his army to victory at several occasions giving the Separatists a huge advantage during the clone wars. Many clones and Jedi Masters have fallen victim to Griveous mix of cunning and strength. Boomstick: Not a huge surprise considering his shoulders can rotate giving him the ability to fight with 360 Degree movement. Wiz: Even with his power and intelligence though, he does often retreat when things are not looking good for him. When he meets an opponent far more skilled than himself, he will try to run away as Griveous considers his own life above everything else. Boomstick: Also there is a reason for why Griveous tries to cover his organic parts. If they are destroyed, Griveous is no more unfortunately. Luckily Griveous is awesome enough to prevent himself from being defeated or killed due his constant use of foal play. My favorite kind of strategy. Screw rules, honor, and other stupid things like that. Wiz: Whether you’re a friend or foe, fear the might of the deadly cyborg of the Separatist alliance; General Griveous. Obi-Wan Kenobi: I hear a lot of talking General but in the final accounting; what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power? A mutilated body? And your place as Dooku's errand boy! '' ''General Grievous: I'm no errand boy, and I'm not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerfull droid army the galaxy has ever seen. '' ''Obi-Wan Kenobi: An army with no loyalty, no spirit. Just programming. What have you to show for all your power, what have you to gain? '' ''General Grievous: The future. A future where there are no Jedi. '' 'Inspector Gadget' '''Boomstick: The world is in great peril. Dr Claw and his gang of MAD agents are wreaking havoc everywhere they go with their nefarious plans for world domination. The only one standing in their way though is one cyborg who has dedicated his life to ensure that law and order will always be kept. Can you guess the name of this person?.....No I wish it was RoboCop…..Are you even trying? Iron Man is not a cyborg. He is just a man in a robotic suit…..Darth Vader? He is definitely no hero. That being said, your answers are all better than the truth because I give you ladies and gentlemen Inspector Gadget of Metro City. ' Inspector Gadget (not knowing he is talking to his arch nemesis): Here are your computer parts. '' ''Dr Claw: Thank you, Inspector. You've done an admirable job. '' ''Inspector Gadget: All in the line of duty. Good day. '' ''(Claw gets in an elevator and disappears) Inspector Gadget: Where have I heard that voice? Boomstick: The world is doomed. Wiz: Inspector Gadget, or John Brown if you’ve watched the live action movies, is a detective working for the Metro Police Department. After an accident when it duty, he was rebuilt as a cyborg in order to battle the forces of MAD. This gave him the obligatory strength and durability that comes with being a cyborg as well as lots of hidden weaponry. There was just one small problem though with this new kind of law enforcer. Boomstick: Gadget is an Idiot. Everyone in the universe is probably smarter than this guy. His own nice and her dog saves his sorry ass and solves the cases instead of him all the time and he doesn’t even notice anything. ' Wiz: While it is true that Gadget is probably one of the most oblivious characters in fiction, He has saved the day accidentally on many occasions. Even Dr Claw seems to know of Gadgets idiotic tendencies but still considers him his worst enemy not knowing that penny and Brain is usually the ones responsible for the failure of his latest master plan '''Boomstick: I’m starting to believe that MAD also has a couple of screws loose and not just Gadget. ' Wiz: That being said, it’s not Gadgets questionable intelligence that everyone remembers from the show. It’s all the Gadgets he has within his cyborg body that has made the Inspector into one of the most entertaining cartoon characters ever made. 'Boomstick: Yeah while I might still not like the idiot, the bumbling inspector still makes me laugh time to time with all his crazy gadgets. His eyes can turn into binoculars, can get out of trouble with the grappling hook, umbrella, and helicopter blades that come out of his hat, has mechanical arms that can stretch, jumps high into the air with the springs coming out beneath his shoes, hits his foes hard with his mallet, gets somewhere in a hurry with rollerskates, and more. This guy definitely has a strange arsenal and this isn’t even half of it. ' Wiz: Gadget also has a lot of gadgets hidden in his fingers as well. This ranges from useless things like water guns and pencils to weapons of destruction like lasers. Some other noticeable gadgets that he has is a radar, a tie that can be used as a lasso, an aerosol can that can decrease the temperature to subzero levels, and a flower than contains sleeping gas. '''Boomstick: Basically, Gadget has a lot of stuff stored in his robotic body. How it all fits in there I shall never understand. Wiz: It should be noted though that for Gadget to activate all of these features he has to say “Go Go Gadget Insert name of object” first. There has been occasions however where his gadgets have activated even without activation phrase. Whether it is due to a glitch or writer stupidity one does not know. Boomstick: Speaking of glitches, Gadget is filled with them. I can’t even count how many times Gadget gets the wrong gadget or them not activating at all. Whoever rebuilt the Inspector should probably refix him because Gadget isn’t just a danger to himself but others as well. ''' Wiz: If I were Gadget, I wouldn’t agree to such an operation because the glitches along with his clumsiness contribute to his biggest strength. '''Boomstick: What are you talking about Wiz? Wiz: Being unpredictable is what Gadget is best at and he doesn’t even do it intentionally. If you add all his glitches along with his constant bumbling personality and clumsiness, no one can keep up with the inspector constant unpredictability as they have no idea what’s going to happen next. This includes Gadget himself. He has stopped Dr Claws plans for World Domination several times and escaped various traps this way. Boomstick: I see what you’re getting at Wiz but it is also a double-edged sword. He has gotten himself in serious danger a lot because of this and often this sometimes requires Brain and Penny to help him out from the shadows. Not to mention that he always mistakes the obvious bad guys for the good guys and etcetera. ' Wiz: Nevertheless, Gadget always tries his best to solve the case a hand even if he is not very bright. He might be getting secret help or solve it by pure luck but that doesn’t stop him from fighting for what he believes him. ''Dr Claw: I’ll get you next time, Gadget… NEXT TIME! '''Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Death Battle!' Metro City: The day had been saved. Inspector Gadget had foiled MAD yet again (with some help from Penny and Brain of course) in their pursuit for world domination. The inspector had just gotten praised for another good job by Quimby and was currently on the way home after a good days work. Fate however had other plans as a something entered Earth’s atmosphere. It was General Griveous, one of the key members of the Separatists alliance, personal ship Soulless One. The general himself was currently in the cockpit activating the ships radar. It was a stroke of luck that he had found this planet. The ships sensors had detected lots of minerals and other resources that would be of use to the Separatists alliance. He had already signaled his fleet and once they arrived, the invasion could begin. First however he had to land somewhere as his ship was in the need of repairs. It was risky but the General was confident that there was no creature strong enough to take him on present on this planet. So as he landed in the middle of Metro City and then walked out to check the damage, Griveous did not notice a certain Inspector approaching him with a smile on his face. In Gadgets perspective, it seemed this cosplayers car had broken down in the middle of the street. Metro Citys yearly Sci-Fi convention was about to begin so Gadget saw it as his duty to help. Gadget: It seems like you need some help friend. You should let me take a look at it. Griveous: Do not bother me earthling or you shall face the consequences. Gadget: Do not be like that Mr. I am an expert with mechanic devices. Let me show you. Go Go Gadget Screwdriver. Instead of Gadgets right thumb turning into a screwdriver, a stream of oil was released from the palm of Gadget’s hand and hit Grievous right in the face. Gadget: Wowsers! I really need to fix these glitches one of these days. How dared this insignificant nobody make fun of him! No made makes a fool out of General Griveous and gets away with it especially not this laughable cyborg. Griveous: You just made a big mistake. Feel my wrath! ' Screen Shot 2016-10-29 at 11.01.16 AM.png|FIGHT! ' Griveous activated 2 of his lightsabers as he attempted to slash the inspector into pieces. Gadget however slipped on the oil slick in front of him and fell to the ground causing Griveous attack to miss. It did pierce his own ship though and more importantly the hyper drive. Griveous: You insignificant pest. Look at what you made me do. You shall pay for this. Gadget: What did you say friend? I didn’t quiet hear you with all this oil stuck in my ear. Let me just get up so we can talk face to fa... (Slips on the oil once again)… WOWSERS Go Go Gadget Skies. While the inspector managed to regain his balance with the skies coming out from his feet, he did not expect them to slide towards a rather steep hill. Gadget did not notice it until it was too late as he let out a yelp of surprise as went down the hill at full speed. Griveous was just standing there flabbergasted at his fellow cyborgs stupidity. Not even the droids were this stupid even at their worst moments. He wasn’t about to let this annoying pest get away however because of the humiliation he had caused him. The general released a grappling hook from his right arm in an effort to bring the buffoon back for more punishment. Griveous at once realized his mistake as Gadget was moving so fast downhill that Griveous lost his balance as he was dragged down the hill with his head eating the cement. Gadget was desperately trying to deactivate his skies. Unfortunately it got even worse as his skies were replaced by his rocket powered rollerskates increasing the speed times 10. It could not get any worse right? Both Griveous and Gadget were wrong as the hill ended with sudden sharp turn. They flew of the road and into the air just to crash through glass window of a skyscraper. Gadget: Wowsers! I am going to feel this in the morning. Griveous: '''There will be no tomorrow for you as you won’t survive the next couple of minutes. Getting up on his feet immediately after impact, Griveous deactivated the grappling hook and lunged at Gadget with his lightsabers held high in the air. The inspector however was still oblivious to the general continued attempts to kill him. '''Gadget: You seem angry for some reason. If it is because I ruined your car, I can write you a check. Go Go Gadget Pencil. Once again Gadgets glitches saved his life as a laser came out of one of his fingers instead of a pencil. It hit Griveous in the chest sending him flying backwards through a couple of walls destroying an office in the process. Gadget: Huh? What was that noise and where did the nice man go? I’m sure he was here just a couple of seconds ago. As Gadget went looking around for Griveous, a laser bolt hit him in the chest. It didn’t really hurt him but it made him unable to avoid the next 15 laser bolts that came out of nowhere. The last one zapped Gadget out of the same window he crashed through just a couple of minute ago. The general really did not like using such primitive weapons as blasters. He was above those stupid droids after all. In this case however, it proved to have been a good surprise attack. Griveous was chuckling darkly at the thought of Gadget lying in pieces below him on the ground. He was soon shocked to learn otherwise though. Gadget: It would have been pretty bad if I had fallen from this height. Luckily my Gadget Coper still works like it should. I must say that the view from here is excellent. Griveous couldn’t believe his eyes as Gadget was flying in front of him with helicopter blades coming out from his hat. This cyborg had just gone from pest to nuisance in his mind. At once, He fired a laser bolt that destroyed the helicopter blades keeping Gadget in the air but it still wasn’t enough to take the Inspector down. Gadget: Go Go Gadget Grappling Hook The grappling hook that came out of Gadgets hat landed on the top of the building. As it reeled the inspector in, Griveous threw away his blaster as he jumped out the window and used his body’s magnetic properties to stick himself to the side of the building. He quickly then climbed up the building to finish of Gadget once and for all. Griveous: There is no escape. Face me and die. Wasting no time as got up to the roof, Griveous split his arms in 2 and activated a lightsaber in each robotic hand. The pest might be able to dodge 2 lightsabers but can he dodge 4 at the same time? Gadget: it’s a bit to warm up here. Luckily I have a solution for this little dilemma. Go Go Gadget Refridge-a-Gadget. Unintentionally on Gadgets part, the contents of the aerosol quickly froze Griveous into an ice sculpture. Gadget: I did not know there was an ice sculpture up here. It looks very nice. I should take a picture of it. Go Go Gadget Camera. Instead of a picture being taken, a mallet came out of Gadgets hat and hit the frozen Grievous with maximum force. It freed him from his cold prison but in the process, the alien cyborg dropped all of his lightsabers to the ground. This could not be happening. How could this inferior lifeform be such a pain for someone like him to beat? This cyborg was so unlike him in every single way. Gadget was no warrior. He was just a stupid and naïve man that was extremely lucky for some reason. Suddenly a lightbulb lit up in Grievous mind. Gadget didn’t really know how the man he had lost sight of before had gotten up on the roof but that didn’t really matter. He could now give him the check like he had intended to do before. On it should be enough money to pay for the damage made to the funny looking car. Gadget: There you are Mr. You forgot the check I tried to give you before. Griveous: That’s very nice of you. Why don’t you come over here and give it to me. Gadget: I shall be there in a jiffy. I just have to find it first. I know its somewhere in my coat. As Gadget emptied all of his pockets, he did not notice Griveous picking up his lightsabers from the ground. Neither did the inspector notice him getting closer and closer. Gadget: I’ve found it at last. I’m coming over now. I could have sworn though that you were standing much farther away from me before. It’s probably just my imagination though. Before Gadget could react, a lightsaber went through his left arm separating it from the rest of his body. The same thing happened to his right arm as well as his legs. As the remains of Gadgets body fell to the ground, Griveous stepped on Gadgets head and crushed it with a wicked laugh. Griveous: Fool! Your naivety and stupidity is what in the end caused your downfall. Good riddance nuisance. With that, Griveous kicked down Gadgets broken parts from the building where they landed in an incinerator. This battle was over but the Invasion had just begun. KO! ''- Griveous walks down the streets of Metro City followed by his droid army as they destroy everything in their path.'' ''- Penny, Brain, and Quimby are all captured and imprisoned by Griveous army. '' 'Results' Boomstick: Poor Gadget. He never stood a chance in this battle. Wiz: Griveous was definitely the smarter and stronger of the 2. He has defeated countless powerful Jedi and has led his army to victory several times. Gadget was destined to lose from the beginning by Griveous lightsabers. Boomstick: That being said, Gadgets unpredictability definitely caught the killer cyborg off-guard several times. His large variety of gadgets and sheer luck is what kept Gadget from being decapitated at the start of this battle. Luck however can only take you that far. Wiz: Gadget is not a fighter. The only reason he has survived as long as he has is due to Penny and Brain constantly saving him when his luck runs out. However since Penny and Brain are not allowed to help out in this battle and that Griveous is much more competent than any enemy Gadget has ever encountered, there was no way Gadget could beat Grievous. Boomstick: Especially once one realizes that Gadget had nothing in his arsenal that could actually kill Griveous. A mallet and finger lasers have nothing on a lightsaber. Gadget really should have said Go Go Gadget Lightsaber Repellant before entering the ring. Wiz: The winner is General Griveous Who are you rooting for in this battle? General Griveous Inspector Gadget Do you aggre with the outcome of the battle? Yes No Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:Technology Duel Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016